Christmas with Bonnie Bennett
by compulsivepoetics
Summary: various Christmas one shots featuring various romantic Bonnie pairings. I'll post frequently but please leave a review for your Christmas one shot requests from any of the tagged pairings in first chapter A/N. There are no limits. You can request one or ten. I'll write anything, as long as Bonnie's apart of the pairing and it's Christmas themed.


**Tis the Season (**_Bonnie/Katherine_**)**

* * *

_Katherine hates Christmas carolers_

* * *

"Are you sure it's illegal to kill those damn carolers?'' Katherine groaned in annoyance, whilst slamming the door on the third group of Christmas carolers tonight and was it barely seven o'clock.

"It's illegal to kill _anyone_, Katherine." Bonnie reminded as she breezed in the living room from the kitchen, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hmm whoops."

Bonnie 's head shot to her with narrowed eyes.

Katherine held her hands up in surrender with a sly smirk. "I'm kidding, cupcake."

The witch scrutinized her for a moment, before playfully rolling her eyes. "You better be." She leaned down to carefully set the mugs onto the coffee table. When she turned around, Katherine was suddenly pulling her into her lap as they sank down onto the couch. Her arms snaked around her waist tightly.

Bonnie leaned back with a soft smile, letting her eyes close. "You know December just started, right? This is just the beginning. You can't keep slamming the door in their faces, Kat. It's rude."

"What's rude is assuming I want to listen to a bunch of pathetic humans sing off key about a meaningless holiday."

"Hey, it's not meaningless." She popped an eye open. "Don't forget that you promised me you wouldn't be grinch this year."

The vampire cocked an amused brow. "You mean the promise you got out of me during _sex_?"

Bonnie blushed slightly, shrugging. "You still promised."

"It's bad enough, I have to deal with Caroline spreading her endless Christmas cheer every damn day...I am not wearing that stupid sweater sweater by the way."

"I know you're not going to wear the sweater, baby." She could only get her girlfriend to do so much. "But rejecting Christmas carolers in Mystic Falls like that is like flashing your boobs in public. _Scandalous_."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Can I flash them my fangs then?"

Bonnie shook her head with a chuckle, enjoying their embrace. "No." She absentmindedly pushed some hair off her shoulder, exposing her slender neck, catching the vampire's attention.

Katherine licked her lips, eyeing her. "Can I flash _you_ my fangs?"

Bonnie glanced back, immediately noticing the absence of the playful glint that was in her girlfriends eyes just moments before. They were now dark and clouded with obvious lust. She swallowed, shifting on her lap. "Maybe..."

Hands dipped slightly into cotton pajamas pants. "…_maybe_?"

Bonnie bit her lip, eyes closing again, leaning back against her. "Will you uphold _your_ promise this year?"

Katherine clicked her tongue, sliding her hand slowly past her panties. "Depends…are you going to uphold _your_ promise from Halloween?"

The witch's eyes flew open as her cheeks flamed. Memories of what Katherine had requested for Christmas a couple of months ago flashing through her mind. Visibly gulping, she nodded mutely with now hooded eyes. Katherine smirked, knowing that would do her in.

"Fine." She dipped her fingers down onto her warm opening, circling it. "I'll be nice to the Christmas carolers."

"R-really?" Bonnie squeaked as her breathing became uneasy.

"Mhm. From now on, I'll let them start singing before I slam the door on them."

"Wait, wha-"

Her protests immediately died as Katherine swooped her up and sped them to her bedroom, slamming the door behind them in a blink of an eye.

When the fourth group of carolers came knocking to try their hand, Katherine couldn't find herself to care. Bonnie's screams of pleasure was a better caroler deterrent than any of her door slams could ever be.

* * *

**Please see available pairings request listed below for this series:**

Bonnie/Caroline, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Bonnie/Elena, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Nora, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Kai, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Vicki, Bonnie/Liv, Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Lexi, Bonnie/Hayley, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Elena/Damon


End file.
